Littérature
La littérature désigne l'art d'écrire et recouvre l'ensemble des œuvres écrites. Genres * Bandes dessinés, comics, mangas : récit raconté sous une forme illustrée. * Biographie et autobiographie : récit de la vie d'une personne. * Conte et fable : récit d'aventures imaginaires, souvent destiné aux enfants, incluant des éléments et des créatures fantastiques (magie, nain, elfe, fée, ...) et inculquant parfois des leçons de vie. * Poésie (poème, sonnet, haïku, limerick, ...) : texte écrit en vers ou parfois en prose, privilégiant l'expressivité de la forme. * Romans : genre littéraire, caractérisé par une narration fictionnelle. * Théâtre : œuvre destinée à être jouée durant une représentation théâtrale. * Information et réglementation : ** Documents légaux : accords, actes, articles, cartes, certificats, chartes, codes, commandements, compromis, constitutions, contrats, déclarations, diplômes, directives, doctrine, jurisprudence, licences, lois, mandats, manuels, ordres généraux, pactes, permis, procédures, proclamations, rapports, règlements, règles, statuts, testament, traités, ... ** Magazines : publication périodique, contenant des photographies et articles traitant de sujets généralistes ou parfois spécialisés. ** Journaux : publication périodique à usage informatif. ** Ouvrages techniques Supports littéraires * Livre : ouvrage constitué de pages reliées ou brochées entre elles. * Supports multimédia : A mesure que la technologie se développait, d'autres supports permirent de consulter des œuvres littéraires, notamment la télévision, un terminal d'ordinateur, un PADD, un programme holographique, ... * Bibliothèque : lieu de consultation d'ouvrages. * Librairie : commerce spécialisé dans les ouvrages neufs ou anciens. File:Anslem.jpg|Papier et stylo File:Ulysses.jpg|Livre File:Inside 31st century library.jpg|Bibliothèque du 31ème siècle File:Beta 5 computer hidden.jpg|Meuble de bibliothèque Littérature par culture Littérature humaine * Institutions littéraires : ** Pennington School (Nouvelle-Zélande) * Écrivains humains notables : :Franz Alexander / Alixus / Hans Christian Andersen / Aristote / Isaac Asimov / Robert Michael Ballantyne / Singh el Bashir / Samuel Beckett / I.S. Behr / Berman / Ray Bradbury / Braga / Thomas Browne / George Gordon Byron / Hugh Campbell / Lewis Carroll / Catulle / Raymond Chandler / Ilka Chase / Cicéron / James Clavell / Samuel Clemens ("Mark Twain") / Samuel T. Cogley / Gene L. Coon / Thomas B. Costain / Laura Danly / Dante / Charles Dickens / Diogène de Sinope / Arthur Conan Doyle / W.E.B. Du Bois / Julius Eaton / Kay Eaton / Alicia Eaves / Olivia Eaves / Ralph Ellison / D.C. Fontana / Dick Francis / Sigmund Freud / William S. Gilbert / Seth Goldberg / Thomas Gonzales / Robert Heinlein / Homère / Karen Horney / Langston Hughes / Victor Hugo / Zora Neale Hurston / William James / James Joyce / Lawrence Kubie / John Keats / Oliver La Farge / D.H. Lawrence / Larry LeSueur / Jack London / Albert Macklin / John Masefield / Todd Matthews / Leonard McCoy / Herman Melville / John Milton / Molière / Moore / John A. Moroso / Friedrich Nietzsche / Thomas Paine / Samuel Peeples / Platon / Edgar Allan Poe / Emily Post / Pétrarque / Katherine Pulaski / Harold Robbins / E.W. Roddenberry / Ray Rosenbaum / Herbert Rossoff / Benny Russell / William Shakespeare / William Shakespeare (miroir) / George Bernard Shaw / Mary Shelley / Jake Sisko / Socrate / Jerry Sohl / Sophocle / Edmund Spenser / Mickey Spillane / Baruch de Spinoza / Gertrude Stein / Wilhelm Stekel / Robert Louis Stevenson / Theodore Sturgeon / Sun Tzu / Jacqueline Susann / Jonathan Swift / Alfred Tennyson / Tite-Live / Léon Tolstoï / Tracy Tormé / Giorgio Vasari / Jules Verne / Virgile / Alice Walker / H.G. Wells / Jonathan West / R. Wolfe / Richard Wright / William Butler Yeats / Gregory Zilboorg * Œuvres humaines notables : . Leur existence réelle dans l'univers Star Trek est discutable.|(3) Ces ouvrages ont été présentés uniquement dans une chronologie alternative. Leur existence réelle dans la trame 'normale' de l'univers Star Trek est discutable.}} Littérature bajorane * Ecrivains : ** Akorem Laan ** Trakor * Œuvres : **''"Ecrits de Kosst Amojan"'' **''"L'Appel des Prophètes"'' **''"Complainte de Gaudaal"'' **''"Kitara's Song"'' Littérature cardassienne * Institutions : ** Institut des Arts Cardassien * Ecrivains : ** Iloja de Prim ** Preloc ** Shoggoth * Œuvres : **''"Meditations on a Crimson Shadow"'' **''"The Never Ending Sacrifice"'' Littérature ferengie * Œuvres : ** "Oo-mox for Fun and Profit" Littérature klingonne * Ecrivains : ** G'Trok ** K'Ratak * Œuvres : **''"The Dream of the Fire"'' de K'Ratak **''"The Fall of Kang"'' de G'trok **''"Women Warriors at the River of Blood"'' Littérature talaxienne * Ecrivains : ** Jirex * Œuvres : **''"Selected Works of Jirex"'' **''"Eldaxon's Collected Folklore"'' Littérature vulcaine * Ecrivains : ** Skon ** T'Hain ** Surak * Œuvres : **''"Clash on the Fire Plains"'' **''"The Dictates of Poetics"'' de T'Hain **''"Falor's Journey"'' **''"Les enseignements de Surak"'' Littérature xindie * Ecrivains : ** Enarchis Littérature dans d'autres cultures * Ecrivains ** Caster ** Jorkemo ** Jennings Rain ** Revalus ** Tarbolde (Canopus) * Œuvres : **''"A Cave Beyond Logic: Vulcan Perspectives on Platonic Thought"'' **''"Book of the People"'' (Fabrini) **''"Cold Moon Over Blackwater"'' **''"Down the River Light"'' de Caster **''"Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate"'' de Jennings Rain **''"How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage"'' **''"Nightingale Woman"'' de Tarbolde **''"The Old"'' (Continuum Q) **''"The Romulan Star Empire"'' **''"The Wait"'' de Revalus Liens externes * en:Literature Catégorie:Arts